Sweet Harbor
by Hetabri09
Summary: Tony Stark is a hard man to love, He's an arrogant , bratty pain in the ass of a man and some one would have to be crazy enough to even fall in love with him.


Tony actually grew up as a shy, introverted child, and his father sent him to boarding school in trying to make Tony break out of his shell. Though Tony graduated fairly well-rounded in social and intellectual terms,he was also already on his way to alcoholism having learning that alcohol and money bought friends that wouldn't look at you didn't have something to offer.

On most days Tony Stark was well Tony Stark the well-known billionaire playboy,industrialist and ingenious younger years was something to see for your lived a life that most only dream of he was New York's favorite son attending MIT at fifth teen a feigned of ignorance swirled around him as he walked the campus grounds.

Many if the students avoided him but there was a few who stayed around for the Stark experience. None in which he could actually trust they weren't really friends at all he paid them to walk around him he never gotten close to any of them.

But there was one student that never asked Tony what his father was selling he was also one who avoided him at all cost even though they shared three kept an eye on him religiously though it had days he felt like a crazed stalker when he followed him around.

Both young men where strikingly different James was fours years older and well settled with two semesters of College experience under his belt he was Attending MIT on an Air force ROTC for one thing James was smart he had the grades he was very passionate in what did with math and science as his tools of trade he worked hard to get where he was he belonged just as much as the other students despite his status.

Tony on the other hand was your typical rich white teenager who get to choose where he wanted to go and was only fifth teen he didn't have to start college now he could have waited and be a kid ,he still would have gotten into MIT or any other college at that He was Howard Stark's son it was bound to happen either way.

Tony followed James for another week ,And found things about him he wouldn't have thought could speak German the student reaction was surprising he could actually see her relax after they talked as James points her into a Wore his ROTC uniform on Wednesday or on special occasions .

He's athletic as well which caught Tony by surprise an athletic science nerd as he take a glimpse of him playing tennis shirtless with another student he stayed an watched far and out of sight.

"Hey Josh "James says drying the back of his neck.

"Yeah ,Rhodes" Josh answered as he looked up from tying his came over as soon he was finished."Do you have this strange feeling of being watched ?"He asked bringing a blue water bottle to his lips.

"No ,Why do you ?"The green-eyed boy asked."Yeah for days it's been freaking me out "James smirked , slapping his shoulder "Your Probably just paranoid from all the Ghost stories "

"Ha yeah right I don't believe in that ,"James shakes his head and and returns his towel to the bench."Hey maybe Our dorm is haunted "Josh laughed waving his arms about."Or may be it's just a girl ,They like watch who ever's on the court "

"Or you could have a Stalker"

"Okay your taking this too far let's finish this so I can beat you and go eat something "James answered bouncing a lime green tennis ball.

"Beat me ,HA!" Josh Shouted and bounced on his feet as he swirled his racket in his left didn't like tony he threw money where ever he went without a thought ,he was boastful and straight forward overall he was a short baby-faced clone of his father with a short fuse who needed a hair cut .

Tony couldn't stand it he hated being ignored when he realized his money wouldn't affect James as it did the others he could see why he was attracted to him there differences blanched Tony out in some way their friendship could work and he pursued it.

James was talking to a group of middle schoolers they were Tony's age he knew when Tony approached them the Student's noticed but not James he gave them a look and they remained quite. Tony tapped James shoulder startling the older man as he turned ."Are you lost ?"James asked ."Yes ...Uh no I ..can I talk to you ?"Why is he mumbling he thought."In a minute you can follow the group once we break in the student lounge "

"I want you guys back here at 1500 hrs so we can resume the tour "  
"3:00 O'Clock you guys "James sighed.

"Yes sir "The students laughed and scattered .

"So what is it ?"James asked Tony with his arms folded across his chest."Can you ..Uh sit with me ?" Tony asked as he waited he wasn't hopeful either the next thing he would probably hear would be No he heard that often ."Uh ..Sure why not "

"Uh?"Tony's eyes blinked."Did you just say "  
"Curry up I have ten minutes "Rhodey says."Wouldn't that be 0010 ,Sir"Tony answered. Rhodey looked up at him with a faint smile ."So you've got jokes , "

"I'm no mister "Tony answered."Of course not "James answered Ten minutes grew into an hour ,in talking James realized Tony wasn't all that bad not what he's heard about him ,but that doesn't change his mind in what he thought about him."What ever you've heard about me it's entirely not true "tony answers.

"Well ,isn't that surprising "James with a roll of his eyes."So what's the catch here Anthony "James glared.

"Catch there's no catch Rhodey there would never be a catch and for starters you can call me Tony "

"What did you just called me ?"

"Huh ?" "Oh sorry I called you Rhodey "Tony answered."Why ?My name is James Rhodes "

"That's true , true but that's how I remember people ,I'm not very with faces "

"So you give them nicknames ?"Rhodey asked with a raised eyebrow."Sure why not ?it's easier to remember them that way "Tony answered. "Your last name is Rhodes ,So you become Rhodey get it " He continued .

Rhodey smiled."See Tony and Rhodey it rhymes "Rhodey laughs."Is this your odd way of asking too be my friend Anthony"

"I mean Tony "Rhodey shakes his head.

"My other methods seemed a little unorthodox to try"Tony answered with a smile."Unorthodox?How so Tony ?"Rhodey asked. "I was planing to kidnap you and hold you against your will hoping that over time you'd succumb to Stockholm syndrome ,"Tony answered .

Rhodey's eyes widen."I'm sorry that I asked" He says. Tony laughs. His Laughter is bright ."You really think I would do that I'm not crazy ,Rhodey "Tony continues with 's embarrassed as he looks away. "Hey is that a smile, I've gotten you to smile "Tony said peering at Rhodey .

"Sure Tony I'm just flattered at the feat someone would go to become my friend"

"I like you , the air feels so much different around you, you seem real you know "He said.

"Ever since I was a kid I was always around Prim and Proper adults because rich white people hardly had any children and when they do it's always one or two , and unfortunately I was an only child "He listens to the kid and kind of feels sorry for him .He hated him for all the wrong reasons Tony was just a kid that needed bigger challenges than most.

"Hey kid " Tony looks up."I wouldn't mind being your friend" May be Tony Stark would be a good friend he doubts anything will mount to anything between them anyway, they wont be talking long to each other after graduation anyway so he shook tony's hand without any regrets."Thank you " Tony smiled . 


End file.
